trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CaesiusAlfecca
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - Welding= - Talksprite= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Page of Time |age =9 Sweeps (19.5 Earth Years) |screenname = |style =Capitalizes The Words In CROWN. Seldom Swears. Uses (:[ And Variants For Emotes |zodiac =Corona Australis |specibus =Blowtorchkind |modus =Runes |relations =Mr. Gurgles- Lusus The Inquirer- Ancestor The Obscured- Inverted Self Homerr Delpor- Dancestor |home =Correspa |planet =The Land of Cliffs and Sprockets |like =Goldsmithing, Welding, Writing Epic Poetry, Collecting Ancient Jewelry, Tinkering With Clockwork |hate =Silver Objects, Land Walkers, Fishing Hooks, Back Talk |music = }} Introduction Be The Prat You know what? No! Now either try talking in a more DIGNIFYING MANNER or leave. (The reader reluctantly complies.) Your name is ARATUS DELPOR and QUITE FRANKLY you are not one for an INTRODUCTION. Especially of the DEROGATORY KIND. However, you do quite enjoy the LENGTHY DESCRIPTIONS, especially when they FLAUNT the very MAJESTY OF YOUR BEING. Being of the SEADWELLING VARIETY you have a variety of interests only someone of your nobility could enjoy. In fact you often say that you have quite the REFINED TASTE for the FANCIFUL truly befitting of your RICH VIOLET BLOOD. PEASANT LAND WALKERS would never understand leading to an INGRAINED ANIMOSITY whenever they turn their nose up at your CRAFTS. Surely befitting is your talent with GOLDSMITHING from which you crafted the CUFFS on your horn and your JEWELERY. Unfortunately you often end up with injuries and BURNS OF VARIOUS DEGREES from clumsily mishandling your tools and the hot metal you work with. Even worse is the thought of using a BLOWTORCH UNDERWATER. You hate silly things. They just seem to ruin your POISE. Despite this you remain optimistic in your craft and hope to one day craft a PIECE worthy of the EMPEROR'S PRESENCE. It would only give you more reason to wear a SMUG GRIN and act like a ROYAL BRAT to the lesser bloods. In your spare time you also indulge in a little WELDING as the thought of MELTING THINGS is a big release for you. However, you only seem to produce sharp metal abominations with this craft so you mostly find it useful for REPAIR WORK on your pieces. Maybe you should set your STRIFE SPECIBI to SCRAPMETALKIND, it would be less ridiculous than that darn blowtorch. You don't always like risking your eyebrows or flesh with welding and smithing so you also love to write EPIC POETRY of ancient trolls you read about. Just the thought of a SQUADRON of IMPERIAL OFFICERS battling space demons or wild things like that DRIVES YOU BONKERS. You have written a few at best inspired by your favorite tale of the MINSTREL and how he met his demise at the hands of a shady INQUIRER. It is your favorite because the of the CULLING BITS and because of the STEELY DEMEANOR of the Inquirer. So cool.... Unfortunately,you have tried on numerous occasions to PUBLISH YOUR WORKS, but they are always returned without a word or end up DEFACED ON THE INTERNET with SMUG SNARKY REMARKS or in memes. Eh, maybe somebody will enjoy it some day, hopefully. You recently sent one of your works to an INDIGO BLOOD on your planetary neighbor, Precedus. She may be the ROTTEN SCUM ON YOUR GILLS but she is known for spitting THE TRUTH and nothing but. Heh, the fact that you can write and smith the amount you do makes you WONDER why no one else takes the time to ENRICH their lives with PROFESSIONS WORTHY OF THE GENTRY. If they did you would have A LITTLE RESPECT for them, just a little. Since you know you have more time than most you often leave your DEEP SEA hive and DELVE down into the nearby TWILIGHT ZONE of the ocean in search for ANCIENT ARTIFACTS AND JEWELERY. You mostly come back empty handed though. Your greatest find was a GOLDEN CROWN lodged under rocks in a nearby trench. Many of the JEWELS are missing and it is dented but you SWEAR that the engravings mean that it ONCE BELONGED TO AN EMPEROR. Like such you keep it on display in your RESPITEBLOCK to cheer you up upon your return home when you find NOTHING. It is your pride and joy. Other ARTIFACTS are displayed throughout your hive on pedestals and shelves each bearing the DATE and LOCATION of the object. Really, you collect so much of this crap that you SERIOUSLY CONSIDER opening your hive as a MUSEUM of sorts for the other seadwellers. Then you would charge those suckers TOP DOLLAR for a chance to get a fleeting glimpse at your SPOILS. Only a fleeting glimpse and nothing more. Your trolltag is and Personality Definitely best described as pompous, Aratus embodies the typical attitude of a highblooded troll and is not afraid to show it. He also demands fear and respect, something he is hesitant to give in return. Biography Before the events of SGRUB, Aratus was your typical seadweller prowling the ocean for spoils and dabbling in "noble crafts." He thought the game was for stuttering lowbloods...at least until he learned the stakes behind it. Hiding away in Serene's hive, he embarked on a new adventure that changed him forever. Session To be added. Trivia and Etymology *Aratus is the name of the Greek didactic poet who wrote of the two crowns (Borealis and Australis) during the 3rd century BC. There are two emperors within GHOST. **Furthermore, Corona Borealis and Corona Australis mean the Northern and Southern Crown respectively. The two emperors, heir and planets constantly at war with each other is similar to the North VS the South during the American Civil War. This in turn is reminiscent of the massive war that drove the Correspian Empire away from Precedus. This later fueled rivalry and hatred between the two empires. **The ongoing rivalry between the two kingdoms and the apocalypse brought to both by SGRUB is a direct reference the Ikana Kingdom in Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask. ***Was named for Homer, the writer of the Illiad. *Delpor comes from Eugène Delporte of whom set the boundaries of the constellation. *Caesius in his tag refers to the poet and author of the same name of gave the constellation the name Corolla (Little Crown) or Spira Australis (The Southern Coil.) He also linked it with the Crown of Eternal Life in the New Testament. *Alfecca, also known as Alfecca Meridiana is the name of Alpha Coronae Australis, a main sequence star within the constellation. **Alphecca is also Arabic for break tying with his sign as well as the broken empirical crown within his respiteblock. *Sturgeons and whales are considered royal fish under English law. Any caught belong to the crown. His blood, on the other hand, is practically royalty as well. *Goldsmithing and his tendency to trek the ocean for spoils refers to a certain sea dweller and her love of riches and loot. **Goldsmiths are historically said to have made decorative as well as serviceable items such as utensils, plates, goblets, and the latter as well as religious and ceremonial items. This fits with him gold smithing to create accessories and whatnot. *Being a time player, his browser is Hephaestus, also known as the greek god of craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metallurgy, blacksmiths, metal, volcanoes, and fire. This directly ties with his hobbies and clashes with him being a seadweller. Gallery Aratus-Hero Mode.png|Engage Hero Mode Aratus-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Page of Time Homerr Delpor.png|Homerr, Aratus's Archaic Dancestor Homerr-Hero Mode.png|And You Thought Aratus Was Dramatic Homerr-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Seer of Time Homerr-God Tier.png|The Seer Rendered Symbolically Homerr-Grub.png|Aww. Homerr's Talksprite.png Homerr-Trickster.png|And he calls himself a high blood. The Inquirer.png|The Inquirer Rendered Symbolically The Inquirer-Hero Mode.png|Many screamed under his cruel hand... The Obscured-Hero Mode.png|...he warned of doom and arisen was a lad! Aratus's Respiteblock.png|Aratus's Lavish Abode Aratus's Lusus.png|That's Mr. Gurgles! .3. Category:Troll Category:LunarSplendens Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Seadweller